Stomach Bug
by onceuponatimeismylife
Summary: FTL [Snowing one-shot] Tumblr prompt: Write a fic about a hurt/sick Snow with Charming taking care of her.


**_Anonymous: Write a fic about a hurt/sick Snow with Charming taking care of her!_**

* * *

Snow felt horrible. Absolutely horrible.

Quickly rushing to the bathroom _again_ for the third time today, she felt sick to her stomach. There had been an awful stomach bug going around the kingdom, and it just happened to spread to her weeks after their official wedding.

With Charming at her heels, Snow ran into the bathroom and leaned over the bucket, neither liking the state she was in. He sat next to her against the wall, grabbing the already-wet cloth. When she was done heaving a few minutes later, she leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes, letting her husband dab the damp cloth all over her face.

"I hate seeing you like this," he murmured as he softly stroked her forehead with the cloth. Snow groaned in reply, showing how awful she felt.

"I really, really don't feel good," she looked over to him, who was still sitting next to her against the bathroom wall. Charming could see the hurt in her face, the way her eyebrows lowered and her forehead creased.

"I know, darling," he murmured soothingly, pressing the cloth to her cheeks next. She could feel his breath on her face as he spoke. "I'm sorry."

She gave a soft smile, though he could tell it was forced.

"Do you think I should see Doc to confirm that it's that stomach bug? I don't want it to be anything worse." Snow said, curiously.

She lowered her head as he moved the cloth behind her neck. "Later, but you need some sleep." He stood up, still holding the damp cloth in one hand, while reaching out for her hand with his other. After he pulled her up, he set the cloth down on the counter and carefully picked her up, bridal style, and entered their room. She clung onto his neck, burying her head into his shoulder as she groaned.

Reluctant to let her go, he pulled back the quilt and laid her into their bed in the position he knew she was most comfortable in, then pulling the quilt softly over her. Snow snuggled right into the bed, closing her eyes the moment her head hit the pillow. He leaned down and softly pressed a kiss to her forehead, lingering as if it would make her feel better instantly. Unfortunately, it never worked.

Charming left Snow asleep in the room, going down to the kitchens.

A few minutes later, Charming came up to their room with a tray of soup, along with a vase of her favorite flowers. She was still asleep, so he set the tray down on the small bench at the foot of their bed. Quietly, he walked over to his wife, sound asleep, and took a few moments to watch her.

Snow had been this way for three days now, and he was definitely starting to get worried. Sometimes she told him she felt better, and somehow he believed her even though she got sick every morning all over again. He absolutely hated seeing his wife like this, having to carry the burden of the uneasy stomach feeling and vomiting a few times every day. She had told him she felt bad for him having to comfort her when he had all this free time away from the kingdom business, but he had immediately told her he wanted to be there for her through this stomach bug. Most of the people in the kingdom who had gotten the stomach bug before Snow did got over it in about three to five days, so she should be finally over with it by the next day.

* * *

But the next day, it was a repeat of the previous days over the bucket in the bathroom, Charming comfortingly rubbing circles on Snow's back as she heaved into the bucket. They hadn't gotten the chance to see Doc the night before because she said she felt better already.

"Snow," he said into the quiet of the bathroom. She had leaned back against the wall a few minutes ago, resting her stomach from the pain of letting out her food from last night. He dabbed her forehead softly with the damp cloth, looking into her eyes. "I want you to see Doc today, even if you feel better. Whatever it is you have keeps coming back, and I don't like it."

The cloth brushed across her skin lightly to the back of her neck, prompting her head to bend down as the now-cool rag rested on her neck. She stayed silent, but knowing he had a point. She had to go see Doc.

After her nap, of course.

* * *

A few days later, Snow still had the stomach bug. Everyday, Charming comforted Snow with soup and sat with her on the floor of their bathroom. Sometimes he wrapped her in his arms in a comforting embrace as they sat there quietly. However, she didn't seem as gloomy as the last few days, so maybe she really was feeling better.

Even though her stomach didn't agree.

* * *

_One week later_

"Charming?"

He stuck his head out from the bathroom, setting out a new cloth for the next morning. It was in the middle of the night, both of them just getting to bed from a long day of business.

"Yes, Snow?" He answered, setting the now-folded rag onto the counter and entering their room again, going over to the bed and getting under the covers, snuggling up next to Snow. Charming wrapped his arms fully around his wife, kissing her forehead sweetly.

"Remember when I went to Doc last week, to see find out what I have?"

He took a deep breath, hoping this wasn't something he didn't want to hear. "What do you have?"

"Charming," Snow's tone suddenly dropped to a low murmur. She kissed his scar, surprising him with the gesture. Ever since she got sick, she tried to stay away from _too_ much contact with Charming (though he knew from the start she wouldn't last long). She left a trail of kisses along his jaw, all the way to his ear.

"I'm pregnant, Charming." Snow whispered.


End file.
